Current methods for cleaning automotive oil and grease stains from concrete typically require scrubbing with a broom using a cleaning formula containing hazardous ingredients. The various formulations on the market which are effective are often hazardous because they contain harsh solvents, acids, or caustic substances which can become more hazardous when concentrated as a result of drying. These hazardous substances, used in combination with other ingredients, are effective in removing automotive oil and grease stains on concrete but also are inherently hazardous to people, pets and plants. They can also cause damage to the concrete itself when used regularly. Usually a strong mineral acid such as hydrochloric or hydrofluoric acid is responsible for concrete damage or spalling of the surface. The present invention, therefore, seeks to overcome these and other drawbacks.